


if I'm haunting you, you must be haunting me

by scorpiod



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bent Neck Lady Fuckery, Consent Issues, Desperation, Established Relationship, F/M, Ghost Sex, Grief Sex, Grief/Mourning, Horror, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest, Sort Of, Twincest, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiod/pseuds/scorpiod
Summary: Nell’s hands are cold on his skin. Luke doesn’t mind.
Relationships: Eleanor "Nell" Crain/Luke Crain
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48
Collections: We die afen and afen





	if I'm haunting you, you must be haunting me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hearthouses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearthouses/gifts).



> Title stolen from Beyonce's _Haunted_. 
> 
> See end notes for more content warnings.

Nell is standing at the foot of his bed. 

She looks like a photo negative. The white nightgown is a touch too bright in the darkness of his room. The rest of Nell is shadowed and too dark to make out, except for her neck. Her neck is bent at an unnatural angle, bone sticking out of her skin, protruding. 

_ Bent neck lady; his twin sister told him about the ghost that haunted her all her life, curling up into his warmth when they were little kids.  _

Luke lays still in bed, blinking blearily at the vision, before laying his head back down on the pillow. He doesn’t say anything. Her presence isn’t comforting but he didn’t feel unsafe either. He didn’t want to tell Nell to stop watching him. He misses her. 

His body slips back into sleep, drifting away. 

He wakes up to a cold hand on his bare chest.

Luke can’t move. 

He opens his eyes. His dead sister is hovering above him. 

Nell told him about this too; her night terrors, not being able to move when the bent neck lady showed up; her body stiffening and paralyzed in bed. It feels like that now. Like a touch of her cold hand makes her coldness spread throughout his body, freezing him from the inside out, and he can’t move. 

Nell’s face is a pale shade of grey. Her eyes are milky white, though if Luke looks closer, he could see Nell’s natural eye color under it, a faded dull green hidden under white film. Her hair is almost black in the darkness of his room and hangs down like a ragged curtain. The tips of her strands brush up against his face.

She doesn’t look like she did back at the house, dragging him from the brink of death; she looks more like the vision of his sister that clawed her way out of her grave and tried to drag him down with her into the dirt.

(he wanted to go with her)

“Nell,” he whispers.

Ghost Nell opens her mouth. She lets out a low croaking noise, like oxygen escaping a room. Her tongue is black. 

The covers pull back from his bed, slipping onto the ground as if a strong breeze blew them away. Luke is shirtless, wearing only his boxers. He starts to shake now, feeling exposed. 

“Nell,” Luke says. His hands twitch. He can feel sensation, movement start to come back to them, though he is still so very cold. He starts to cry, eyes burning with fresh tears. “Nell, I miss you.”

The words act like an invitation. Nell, dead-eyed and pale, lowers herself on top of him, coming closer and closer until they collide. 

Luke gasps. He shivers violently. Nell envelops him, covering him almost completely. The cold goes down in his insides, in his guts, in his veins. Her hair falls into his face, hiding him from view, and Luke finds pressing his face against her snapped neck, his arms wrapping around her in a tight hug. Her skin is scratchy, dry against his, but oddly solid. 

“Nell,” he says, letting out a shuddering exhale. He can see his breath even in the pitch dark of his bedroom. “ _ Nell _ .” 

He curls in closer, pressing himself into her skin and empty body; like, if he tries hard enough, they could be one again, twins reunited, same blood, same womb. 

“Nell,” he sobs and he feels fingers pull back the fabric of his boxers, down to mid thigh.

Nell’s body isn’t like a living body. She doesn’t move like a living person. When she positions herself above him, it doesn’t feel like a person twisting her legs around him and straddling him, the way sex with another woman would feel like. Luke only feels the constricting pressure of her, all around him, rather than the warmth of her cunt; he only feels the heavy weight of her on top of him and pressure concentrated in his groin, around his cock, squeezing until something responds and snaps to attention. 

“Nell,” he moans, snapping his hips up into the darkness. Luke feels the familiar warmth of arousal starting to curl in his belly, cock twitching as it fills up with blood inside Nell. He didn’t expect to find himself hard, especially given how cold she is, but maybe that makes sense. 

If they want to be together again, they have to be one again. 

“Nell, I missed you,” he sobs, as his body starts to respond in full—Nell is cold to the touch but he can feel himself warming up, growing hot, his cock throbbing. He thrusts up, more on instinct than anything else, but he doesn’t need to; Nell squeezes around him, then lets go, then squeezes again, each time drawing a shuddering gasp from him and a thrum of electric pleasure in his body, bordering on painful. He wonders, for a crazy moment, if he could fuck her back to life, and share his warmth with her. 

“Nell, please, please,” he starts to beg, fucking himself inside her, trying to disappear inside her. He pulls back to kiss her, first on her forehead, cool to the touch, the way brothers do, then on her lips, like giving her mouth to mouth, they way brothers don’t but they’ve always have. Nell’s lips are surprisingly soft for a dead thing; she makes a low, echoing groan, like the moans of a haunted house at night, the soft sounds of something dormant stirring up again. He can feel her cold begin to seep into him, down to his bones. He can feel his warmth start to fill her up. 

“I need you,” he whimpers into her mouth. Luke feels something  _ squeeze  _ his throat, choking him, cutting off his air—it’s not fingers, not hands, but something stronger, a  _ rope _ , and—

Luke comes hard inside Nell, vision going black and seeing spots behind his eyes. He finally manages to pull away from her mouth, breathing heavy and groaning, trying to catch his breath, hips moving up of their own accord. Every breath he takes feels like breathing in cold winter air, brittle and cutting up his insides. 

When he opens his eyes, she’s gone. His chest and thighs are covered in his own sticky, drying come. He passes out after that, sleeping hitting him like a punch to the gut, drawing him into the dark void of sleep. His last thought is the image of his sister, dead and decaying, slipping inside him through his mouth; Luke wants nothing more but to keep her. 

In the morning, he’s pale and wane, cheeks sunken in and dark circles under his eyes. There’s a ring of bruises around his throat, black and blue and striking against pale skin. In the mirror, he sees his sister’s milky white eyes staring back at him. 

Luke doesn’t mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Content Note: I mostly consider this consensual, but Nell doesn't ask permission and Luke never explicitly agrees, hence the consent issues tag. There's also hints that they had a less than platonic relationship in the past.


End file.
